


The Flick of the Wrist

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer invites you to a carnival, along with the rest of his team. Derek bets that Spencer can’t win any of the games.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 42





	The Flick of the Wrist

You and Spencer stare into each other’s eyes as you both bite into opposite ends of a churro. You hear the crunch and you feel the cinnamon sugar fall with the bite. You both giggle as you pull away, munching on the sweet carnival treat. 

“You guys are so cute!” Penelope coos, coming over and squeezing the two of you in her arms. 

Spencer invited you to a team outing, each member bringing their significant others and family members.

You’d met and hung out with everyone before since you’ve been dating Spencer for almost a year now. 

You two walk beside each other, handing the churro back and forth until it disappears. Your hands occasionally grazing causing you to smile at each other. Spencer wasn’t too fond of PDA, which you understood and respected. 

As the group continued to walk through the carnival grounds, you eventually reach the games area. So many sounds and lights. It was a sensory overload in the best way. 

“Alright, gang! Let’s have a contest to see who can win the most prizes!” Penelope announces. 

Derek shakes his head, “Oh c’mon, babygirl. All these games are rigged! Why’re you gonna have us waste our money on games we’ll all lose at.”

“Actually, these games aren’t rigged at all. You just have to have to understand the physics and you’re good to go!” Spencer states with a proud grin, causing Derek to narrow his eyes at him.

“You think you could win at these games, kid?”

Spencer shrugs, “Yeah. I think so.”

Derek scoffs and pulls out a five dollar bill, “Ring toss. Let’s go.”

Your boyfriend shoots you a grin as he leaves your side to follow Derek towards the ring toss booth. Derek slaps down the five dollars onto the counter and Spencer does the same. Both men thanking the worker after they receive their small bucket of rings. 

Derek already starts, lightly tossing the rings and missing the bottles. Spencer purses his lips, narrowing his eyes as he takes site of the layout. He lightly tosses the ring in his hand. You see the gears turning in his head, the mental math and science he’s doing. 

With a curt nod, he lightly tosses his first ring towards the middle of the layout and it lands perfectly in the middle. The ring clanging against the bottle’s neck as it lands around it. 

Derek scoffs, “Lucky shot.”

Spencer shrugs and tries again, the ring, once more, landing on a bottle. 

This goes on for a couple minutes, again and again, Spencer makes it, with just a few missing due to Derek’s sabotage. But nonetheless, he ends up winning the big prize. 

He looks over his shoulder and waves you to come closer, “You choose, honey!”

You chuckle as you look up. It’s either a big rainbow squid or a big rainbow puppy, “The puppy.” 

“I’ll take the rainbow puppy, please!” the vendor nods, climbing onto the counter and unhooking the prize, handing it to Spencer, who then hands it you. You kiss his cheek, murmuring a thanks. He lets out an embarrassed laugh when he sees that everyone had witnessed the cute gesture. 

“You’re-” he clears his throat, “You’re welcome.”

Derek frowns when he receives a plush flower for only making two, “This isn’t over, Reid! Basket toss! Let’s go!” the man marches over across the way, leaving the rest of you to chuckle after him. 

At the basket toss booth, both Derek and Spencer slap down another five dollars. Emily and Kevin join in, but just for the fun of it. 

Three wiffle balls are given to each of them. Like at the ring toss, Spencer is mentally going through physics equations, taking note of the approximate weight of the ball, the angle of the basket, and how much force to use when he tosses the ball. 

Derek gets two out of three balls, winning a small dog plush. Spencer, with a flick of his wrist, gets three out of three. Putting down more money for more chances at a bigger prize, the two continue all the while the rest of the team decide to explore more of the carnival grounds. 

Once again, Spencer hasn’t missed a shot, earning him the ability to trade in his collection of prizes for a big one. 

Derek, not having enough, is left with three small dog plushies while Spencer trades for a big panda bear. 

You giggle at Derek’s pouty face, “When are you gonna learn, Der? Spence isn’t called Boy Genius for nothing!”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever!” he decides to look for the rest of the team, eventually finding them and giving away his prizes to the kids. 

“That was fun,” Spencer states with a grin as he carries the panda while you carry the dog.

You snort, “Which part: the games or beating Derek?”

“Both, obviously.” 

“Well, while I appreciate you winning these for me, I don’t think you should win anymore. We won’t have anymore room in the car!”

“Alright. Deal,” Spencer says with a smile as you both catch up to the group.


End file.
